halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Epic of Barbartus
Status This article is finished! I ask that you leave comments here and please rate this article. I am excited to hear what you have to say! If you would like to edit the article, ask my permission as the rules sate and we can work something out. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! ''Meat'' ''& Taters'' 01:25, 17 December 2008 (UTC) One problem with this that may earn it a Non-Canon friendly, there was no Gravemind at Alpha, but at Delta Halo. Gravemind speaks in an iambic pentameter. In other words, he speaks in poetry-esque language. Just consider that...- KAC 16:13, 17 December 2008 (UTC) I guess that depends on if you find "You will submit or I will feast upon your bones!" poetic. That's pretty cool, but when Barbartus and his Flood counterparts are attacking the UNSC camp, it says "Slipspace jump." Pelicans can't enter slipspace. They're too small to have a slipspace drive. MastahCheef117 21:39, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Ubdates This article has just been updated and restored, it should be clean now. I still urge you to give me feedback and rate it. If you want to use this article or edit it, consult me and we will work something out. Also, I refuse to list any information such as: date of birth, weapons, battles, etc. That's just boaring to me, I don't list information...I tell tales. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 01:12, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Comments One of the most original stories that I have seen on this website. Some grammar and spelling issues aside, it ties in well with Halo 2 and makes for a shorter read than most other stories here. There's room for improvement, but then again, there always is. Covenant Character of the Year The Epic of Barbartus has been removed as a candidate for Covenant Character of the Year due to ONI recon 111's unsportsmanlike actions... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 01:11, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Johnson's .002 cents Good work Mr. Taters ;). Just some formattin' and it'll look pretty neat. (Formatting, as in placement of pictures, bolding stuff, italicising stuff, etc .) -- Sgt. johnson 02:38, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Wow Hey Meat and Taters, I've just got to say that this is one pretty sweet fanon article. Of course, it doesn't follow the standard wall-of-text novel format that most have adopted on here. But that's what makes it so awesome. And the pictures add to that awesomeness as well (and I saw that you took some of mine, yeah, I did). But overall, I really enjoyed this story and I can't wait to see what else you have in store for us here on Halo Fanon! '''My Rating:' 5 out of 5 Rawr, CommanderTony, [[wikia:c:halo: Halopedia:Administrators|C.O. of the UNSC Midsummer Night]] Talk 12/19/2008 Nice! Its certainly better than a lot of other ones I've read! :D Specops306, ''Kora '' 02:34, 19 December 2008 (UTC) I will name a YE medal after him, best Covie of them all (screw the Arbiter)